


Sensory Overload

by PoorUnfortunateSoul (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Haunted Houses, M/M, Omorashi, Polyamory, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PoorUnfortunateSoul
Summary: Halloween is the only thing Keith gets as excited about as his boyfriends, and Lance isn't going ruin his fun, even if it means ruining his bladder.





	Sensory Overload

If there’s one thing Keith loves as much as Lance and Shiro, it’s Halloween. Lance swears that he never sees his boyfriend as excited as he is when in line for a haunted house or hayride.

Lance shares that excitement because, come on, it’s Halloween! Halloween is awesome! Maybe he doesn’t love it as much as Keith but there’s still some love there.

Shiro just follows them around because, like the big sap he is, nothing makes him happier than seeing his boyfriends happy. Lance can agree with that, since one of favorite things about Halloween ever since they all started dating has been watching Keith get excited enough to bounce on his toes while in line.

Cute isn’t a word he associates with Keith often, but how could he not now? He looks like a kid on Christmas, scanning the crowd with a small smile on his face, as he quietly tells them that they’re almost at the front of the line. Shiro seems to agree, because he gives Keith a soft look that makes Lance’s heart melt.

He’s broken out of his lovestruck haze as a cool breeze whips around them. Fall is in full swing now, and while Lance usually loves the colder weather, it does him no favors now. They had dinner out before coming to the haunted house, and Lance’s bladder has been letting him know that it needs his attention since they first got in line. He knows that he can just walk out of line and go use one of the bathrooms next door, but he doesn’t want to miss Keith’s cute faces and Shiro’s soft looks.

He leans against Shiro’s side to shield himself from the cold, and an arm is around him in an instant. Lance sighs gratefully as Keith snuggles up on his other side.

“Are we doing the Long Haunt or the new one?” Shiro asks, rubbing his hand up and down Lance’s arm.

“The new one?” he asks, and Keith nods excitedly.

Lance is the only one to not that there’s a new one, apparently.

“Sensory Overload,” Keith informs him. “They blindfold you and all the scares have to do with your senses!”

That… doesn’t sound too appealing to Lance, but the happy hum Keith makes when he’s talking about lets him know that’s the one they’re doing.  Lance sighs as they move forward in line. They’re next, finally.

The wind blows again, and Lance winces when it makes his bladder quiver. He really shouldn’t’ve finished off the drinks that Keith and Shiro had left, but it would’ve been such a waste. Whatever. They’re next, and the Long Haunt is only twenty minutes, so Sensory Overload can’t be that long.   

Lance paid for dinner, so Shiro pays for their tickets. Their lead over to a door with a man who seems to have a bag over his head painted on it, by a bored looking teenage girl.

“Keep these on at all times,” she says, handing them all flimsy drawstring bags. “Don’t hit the actors, they will reach out and touch you, but please keep your hands to yourself, and stay on the path. Please don’t disrespect the actors or the set, hold hands at all times and, most importantly, have fun.”

Lance doesn’t think he’s ever heard someone say ‘have fun’ so monotonously before. They all put their bags over their heads, and grab hands. Keith’s hand in his right and Shiro’s in  his left, they let the girl lead them into the room.

“Hands against the left wall, you should feel a slight shock,” she says, and Lance puts his free hand against the wall. His fingers tingle, and it’s not bad, it’s just really weird. “That will lead you out of here. Try not to die.”

She steps back outside, and Keith waits until she’s gone to start moving them. Keith had snagged the front, and Lance is in the smug afterglow of being in the middle. Everyone knows the middle gets it the least.

“Try not to die,” Shiro teases, whispering it in Lance’s neck.

Keith snorts in front of them. Lance agrees.

He wonders how stupid they all must look, hands pressed against the wall with bags over their heads. Lance honestly thought that because the bags are so flimsy, he’d be able to see his feet at least. It’s a no go.

Keith stops abruptly, and Lance bumps into him. His bladder presses into Keith’s back, and Lance grits his teeth. He tries to step back, but Shiro is right behind him.

“Did you guys hear that?” Keith asks, and Lance frowns.

“No,” Shiro says, sounding amused.

Lance feels Keith shrug, and they move forward. His fingertips start to feel numb from the tiny shocks on the wall.  

The floor seems to suddenly dip out from under them, and Lance shrieks. Keith laughs manically, and Shiro squeezes his hand. The upward pull makes his bladder slosh around and, okay, so maybe he has to go a lot more than he thought he did. Or the drinks are finally catching up to him. Whichever.

Noises start coming from the dark, and anticipation and fear curl around in Lance’s stomach. Shiro presses a little closer to him, and Lance shivers at his breath on his neck. A hand glasps over his shoulder, and he yelps.

“What?” Keith asks.

“You look the tastiest,” A voice whispers in his ear harshly.

Keith laughs again when he realizes what must have happened.

“It’s okay, Lance,” Shiro reassurances, “she’ll have to go through me first to get to you.”

The voice cackles and moves on to taunt Keith instead, and the tone goes from creepy to amused. It must be hard to stay in character when someone is complimenting you on your scare on their boyfriend.

The floor dips again, and Lance hisses. His bladder feels like a water balloon being switched between hands, and the pressure is unreal. He can feel it with every step he takes, and it feels a bit like mercy when Keith pauses at another scare. Lance squeezes his legs together, and thinks about grabbing himself, but then he remembers that only they are blindfolded. The workers can very much see him.

They move forward and Lance zones out. All he can think is I have to pee, I have to pee,  I have to pee, over and over again. His mind gets stuck on it, as if he couldn’t feel the water sloshing around in him with every step he takes. As if he couldn’t feel the urine pressing into his opening. As if the pressure wasn’t making tears well up in his eyes.

He whimpers pitfully, and both Shiro and Keith squeeze his hands curiously.

“It’s almost over,” Keith assures, speaking in a soft voice.

Lance grunts, and Shiro squeezes his hand again. The water inside him crashes against the walls of his poor bladder, and everything feels like too much. It’s the only sensation he can focus on, and not being able to hold himself makes it worse.

Suddenly, there’s arm around his waist, squeezing him dangerously.

“You’re mine no- dude, are you fucking pissing yourself?” an actor asks, and Keith and Shiro both make confused noises.

Lance whimpers helplessly as his bladder lets go. It’s the pressure from the arms in the end, that crush into his bladder that have him peeing full force onto the concrete floor. It splatters quite obviously on the ground, and he shudders.

There are arms around him in an instant, familiar ones this time, and Lance can vaguely register that Shiro and Keith are receiving instructions on how to get out. Realizing what’s going on, Lance clenches his stomach muscles and it hurts, to stop mid-stream, but Lance knows that he can keep going here. He whimpers pitifully, and Shiro shushes him quietly.

“You can take your bag off now,” Keith offers, but Lance doesn’t want to. He doesn’t think he can look them in the eyes.

They make it outside, and Lance bites back the urge to whine when the cold air makes him shiver. He hears Shiro apologize to one of the actors, before they go back inside.

Keith gently takes his bag off, and makes a small unhappy noise when he sees the tears on Lance’s cheek.

“It’s okay,” Shiro soothes, as Keith wipes his tears away.

Lance keeps his eyes clenched tight, and refuses to look at them. Humiliation and the pressure both grow in strength, and he decides, fuck it, and leans back against the wall and finally shoves his hand in his pants, and grips himself through the wet material of his boxers.

“Do you…. Still have to go?” Shiro asks, sounding confused.

“How?” Keith asks, “There was so much of it!”

And there still is, Lance thinks helplessly.

“We can take you to the bathrooms next door,” Shiro says, gently grabbing his upper-arm.

Lance shakes his head wildly. 

“If I move I’ll go,” he says, a bit frantically now.  

He finally opens his eyes, and looks at Shiro pleadingly. Shiro always knows how to make things better. Keith and Shiro share a look, before they both move to stand in front of him.

“Go,” Shiro says, bumping his forehead against Lance’s affectionalty. “No one can see you past me and Keith.”

“I can go?” Lance whimpers, because it sounds too good to be true.

“You can go,” Keith reassures, nuzzling his face in Lance’s shoulder.

Lance clenches his eyes shut and goes again. Going with permission is euphoric, and he moans quietly when his bladder spasms once before letting go full force. He can feel it sloshing around in his shoes, but he can’t bring himself to care. At least it isn’t sloshing around in him anymore.

He’d probably collapse all together from the relief if Shiro didn’t have his arms wrapped around his waist. Lance shudders, and presses down with his stomach muscles, trying to make it all go out faster. Lance wants it to be done, and to never have to see it again.

He grabs Keith’s hand, that had been rubbing his chest soothingly, and moves it down to his bladder. Keith seems to take the hint, and starts rubbing the abused organ through the skin, coaxing all of the water inside to come out. Shiro notices the movement, and starts pressing around the outer edges of it.

Lance moans again and, with one last push of his stomach muscles, releases the last of the pent up urine. His poor abused bladder spasms again, but there’s nothing left to expel.

Now that the euphoria has passed, tears of humiliation well up in his eyes. He just pissed himself like a toddler, in front of both of his boyfriends. God, how pathetic is that?

Shiro and Keith are on in him an instant, shushing him softly and pressing kisses into his hair and on his cheeks.

“I’m so sorry,” Lance wails, and Shiro kisses his nose.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, our precious blue,” Keith says in the softest voice Lance has ever heard him use, and he blushes at the nickname.

“We should’ve stopped at the restroom before leaving the food place,” Shiro adds, nuzzing Lance’s nose. “Should’ve known that it was a big odd when you didn’t take your usual bathroom break after eating.”

Now having the knowledge that his boyfriends don’t hate him, Lance presses his face into Shiro’s chest to hide from the world. Shiro acknowledges that he needs this, and rubs his back a little. He feels Keith wrap both of his arms around Lance’s right, and rests his cheek on his shoulder.

They stay like that until Lance moves, and Keith shrugs off his jacket and wraps it around Lance’s waist.

“That should hide it well enough for the walk to the car,” he explains, and Lance nods while sniffling miserably.

They both hold one of his hands on the walk back to the car, and Shiro digs out an old blanket he keeps in the trunk for emergencies for Lance to sit on. Shiro drives them home, and Keith lets Lance snuggle into his side on the way home.

Keith grunts a little in discomfort, and Lance looks up at him with questioning eyes.

“I kinda have to go now,” he admits, squeezing his thighs together for emphasis. “Not as much as you did, but still.”

Lance chuckles, and Keith gives him a small smile.

“Shower with me when we get home?” Lance asks them both, hopefully.

“Of course,” Shiro says, and Keith nods his agreement.

Satisfied, Lance snuggles back down into Keith’s side. He pokes Keith’s bladder, and he slaps him.

“Don’t,” Keith warns, but it sounds playful.

Still, Lance doesn’t. He can’t wait to get home and shower.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking requests again, so feel free to send any you have via Tumblr. Doesn't have to be kink related, but anything non-kinky will be posted under poorunfortunatesoul and not possessingsiren. :)
> 
> [Writing Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/possessingsiren) | [Omorashi Only Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fictitious-omorashi)


End file.
